The force known as gravity has been used to provide work, such as to power water wheels and hydroelectric dams, to act on weights as counter balances and in a wide variety of other apparatus.
The prior art has adopted the standard textbook concept of the force of gravity as an imaginary attractive force between two or more masses.
A highly ordered arrangement of matter has evolved from the chaotic arrangement of matter just after the Big Bang, over a long period of time. Many theories explain or attempt to explain flow the known universe evolved from light and the other electromagnetic radiation and waves of particles from the various Big Bangs.
These great theories are like pieces of a puzzle. The big pieces go together easy. The hard part is getting the smaller pieces to fit perfectly with the edges of the big pieces. Many of the very small pieces seem to fit one place until more precise measurements are made. Then some of the theories do not fit actual experimental results.
For example, past theories of the force of gravity do not fit perfectly with some current experimental results; Charles et al, New Theory of Gravity Has Scientists in a Tizzy, San Francisco Chronicle, Dec. 19, 1990.
Past theories of light do not fit perfectly with some current experimental results; Marcia Bartusiak, The Woman Who Spins the Stars, Discover, October 1990, pages 88-94, an article about Dr. Vera Rubin, an astronomer who works at the Department of Terrestrial Magnetism in Washington. Dr. Rubin's experiments demonstrate the relative speed of the surface of stars emitting light in distant spiral galaxies, like the Milky Way, must be added to or subtracted from the emitted speed of light.
Past theories of crystals do not fit perfectly with some current experimental results; Arthur Fisher, Getting Down to Atoms, Popular Science, July 1983, a column about IBM's Scanning Tunneling Microscopy developed by scientists at the IBM Zurich laboratory in Switzerland.
Einstein's famous equation, E=mc.sup.2, has been successfully applied to millions of experiments, but has not been successfully applied to the imaginary attractive force of gravity. An object of the present invention is to demonstrate that Einstein's equation can be applied to the balance-of-net-kinetic-energy force of gravity, as resulting from the effects of the electromagnetic spectrum of particles of matter from space.
Some experiments demonstrate that light is a particle, and other experiments demonstrate that light is a wave. Current theory accepts that light has simultaneously conflicting properties of both a wave and a particle. Newton's experiments on sunlight produced results demonstrating particles of light, as explained in his third book of Opticks.
The OCTM Theory of Matter, also known as the PUSH of Gravity Theory, enables scientists and students to understand why Newton refused to believe the attractive theory of gravity as he pointed out in his "Third Letter to Bentley (Feb. 25, 1692)" as follows:
"It is inconceivable that inanimate, brute matter should, without the mediation of something else, which is not material, operate upon, and affect other matter without mutual contact, as it must be if gravitation, in the sense of Epicurus, be essential and inherent in it. And this is one reason why I desired you would not ascribe innate gravity to me. That gravity should be innate, inherent, and essential to matter, so that one body may act upon another at a distance through a vacuum, without the mediation of anything else, by and through which their action and force may be conveyed from one to another, is to me so great an absurdity that I believe no man who has in philosophical matters a competent faculty of thinking can ever fall into it."
Since Newton's equation for the kinetic energy of a mass of matter traveling at the speed of light is E =mc.sup.2, the PUSH of Gravity Theory of Matter mathematically brings the net kinetic energy force of gravity into agreement with Einstein's basic equation.